The Silver Lining
by Apex19
Summary: This is a story original made by the writer CakeLegends so check him out please. Very dark graphic sad deathy, so be warned. There may also be lemons in the future haven't decided yet so yeah. Review and stuff, RT owns RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a very interesting story to how I got this fanfiction's idea. So this is CakeLegends fanfiction, well not how you think see he made a short one chapter fanfiction called The Silver Lining. He intended it to be only that chapter, but I wanted more so I private messaged Cakelegends and got his permission to move forward on the story. The first two chapter are going to be before his chapter and I might not actual publish his chapter. I just hope you listen to me and read his fanfiction, and I would advise reading impossible girl also it is very good. RT owns RWBY and CakeLegends owns the fanfiction idea. P.S this fanfic is going to get pretty intense, with some pretty graphic stuff, more on my part not CakeLegends and there may be some lemons he alluded to them. I also ask to review saying if you like me to do full on lemons or just allude to them.**

The Silver Lining

Yang's POV

We were suffering through Port's class. I swear sometimes it's less like a class and more like a fifty minute ego trip for Port. Anyway I was slowly dowsing off, while my girlfriend Blake Belladonna was next to me, she was fairing much better than I was she was somewhat paying attention. I looked down a little and saw Weiss and Ruby were sitting Weiss was attempting to pay attention, but Ruby had other plans. You could see Ruby's hand playing around under their table. Weiss was red as Ruby's cloak, and was trying and not succeeding in stopping Ruby's assault. A few more agonizing minutes passed and Ozpin's voice came over the intercom in his usual calm tone.

He said," Team RWBY would you kindly report to my office, thank you." Port beckoned us to leave to Ozpin's office. We all got up and left, for whatever Ozpin had in store for us.

I said as we walked out," What do you think Ozpin what's with us?"

Weiss said," Maybe it has to do a large quantity of cookies that went missing a few days ago." She ended with a glare at her younger girlfriend.  
>Ruby said," Weeeeeiiiiiiiisssssssssssss no one caught me and I know it."<p>

Blake chimed in," We're here guys." We walked into the large office and saw Ozpin looking out the window with his coffee in hand. We walked up and all stopped at his desk.

He turned and said," Hello girls, please sit down." He gestured to the four comfy looking seats right at his desk. We all waited for him to talk, he was slowly sipping his coffee.

He said," Girls I have a job for you, well that's not only it but the most important. You see we've had a problem with Grimm population in the Emerald forest and we need team RWBY to trim it down a bit."

Ruby said," Yes sir, we will get on that immediately. What is the other thing you wanted to speak to us about?"

Ozpin said," Ah yes Miss Rose, now I myself love a good chocolate chip cookie. We had a large supply of the cookies, and I went the other day for a treat to find a very large portion of the cookies to be gone. Do you have any idea what could have happened Miss Rose?" Ruby was red faced and Weiss was glaring daggers at the young leader. I swear not matter how old she got she was so childish, we had been at Beacon for now half way through our third year.

Ruby said nervously," Well sir I think we better get going we have to deal with that Grimm problem right, have a good day." With that she ran out the door in a shower of rose petals. The rest of us bid ado to our professor and walked out to see Ruby waiting for us.

Weiss said," You dolt I knew they would catch you, but you need that many cookies." They had been dating for almost 2 and half years now and still acted like children. I put my arm around Blake, we had been dating for almost 3 years now, and it's been quite the ride.

I said," Okay guys lets go get geared up for our mission okay, and Weiss don't hit Rubes that hard." We went to our dorm got combat ready and were walking to exit the building.

We were standing at the entrance of the forest already this should be pretty easy. We walked through the forest Ozpin was right there were more Grimm than usual, but no real problems. This was a tedious tiring job, but it had to be done. We had felt we had done a good job and had begun walking back to Beacon. There was no Grimm as we walked back, but then we heard the all to familiarly screech of a Nevermore.

Blake yelled," NEVERMORE!" She rolled away just in time to dodge a flurry of feathers that flew in our direction. This was really bad there were three Nevermores the most we had fought before was two. One looked younger though, I think we could manage. I was firing toward the circling Grimm as was the rest of team RWBY. We had been fighting but they weren't getting close enough for us to do any real damage. We were in a stalemate, then one of the older Nevermores flew down closer than the rest and Weiss started firing dust at the monster. While we were all looking at the one, the younger flew in behind Weiss and knocked her into a tree with its wing she hit the tree with a horrifying crunch.

Ruby screamed," WEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She turned toward Blake and nodded they had developed a plan for this sort of situation. Blake threw part of Shroud to ruby and she attached it to Crescent Rose, and they ran and put the rope to the Nevermore's neck. They then pinned the Grimm to a tree using Shroud like a garrote.

Ruby yelled at me," Take Weiss get her to safety, we'll be fine." I hesitated and then ran over to the now unconscious heiress. I scooped her up in my arms and quickly as fast as I could ran for Beacon. I tore through the forest, and finally got to the entrance, I don't know how long I took maybe twenty five minutes max.

I screamed at the top of my lungs," HELP." Within seconds team JNPR was there still in their school clothes. I gently put Weiss down, and gave the team simple instructions get help, take care of Weiss, and be prepared for a fight. Then as quick as I came I left, tearing through the forest once again. My mind was moving a thousand miles per hour. How long could they hold out, two almost fully trained huntresses vs two adult Nevermore. I almost stopped, that young one was probably there baby, and when I left they were killing it. Grimm were very defensive of their young this could be bad. Who am I kidding its Blake and Ruby taken down Roman and Cinder the White Fang they'll be fine. I found the scene and sprinted into it and my heart dropped to my feet.

What I saw will forever be etched on my retinas until the day I die. I saw two dead Nevermore, the juvenile and an adult both lying on the ground, the adult decapitated. Over to the side I saw Blake the love of my life on the ground face up, she seemed to be limply clutching her stomach. To say my heart shattered would do no justice, my heart was ripped from my chest and utterly destroyed. I took an extremely shaky deep breath, steeled myself and walk over to Blake. When I was standing over her I broke down to my knees, her hands were clutching the sheath of her weapon and a large deep cut in her midsection. She had cuts up and down her arms, and all over her face. Her beautiful amber eyes were glazed over in a look of terror. The shoulder of her right arm seemed to be broken or dislocated, the same arm that held what was left of Gambol Shroud there was still rope on the end of it. I was weeping over my team mate, I sat there with her head in my lap slowly stroking her gorgeous raven black hair. Her usual dark clothes stained crimson with her own blood. I held her the love of my life, my kitty cat, Blake Belladonna my girlfriend.

I whispered brokenly," B-B-Blake, you're okay come on wake up honey, kitten please don't leave me." The tears flowed freely I didn't care, somewhere deep down I knew she was gone I didn't want to grasp it though I wanted her to stay. "Blake don't do this to me honey, w-w-we were supposed to graduate, a-a-and buy that h-house you wanted with the l-l-library." I was sobbing, trembling, and completely shattered I couldn't move I just held her limp lifeless body.

Then I heard it a very weak once happy perky voice," Y-Yang is that you?" I saw her sat leaned on the tree they pinned the Nevermore on, she was worse than Blake. She had cuts everywhere, her left leg looked torn to shreds, her body held three large claw marks up it, her face was bruised and cut up and the glimmer in her silver eyes where gone she was breathing shallowly and shakily. I got up and rushed over to my barely alive little sister.

I said," R-Ruby your alive, we need to get you help now."

She weakly replied," I'm far beyond help Yang, the three Nevermore where to many." She could barely talk and her breathing was labored, she sat on deaths door.

I said," No you have to pull through you're going to be fine, don't worry." I tried to pick her up only to have her yelp in pain, I gently put her back.

She said," Y-Yang you're the greatest s-s-sister anyone could ask for, you helped me and I can never repay you for that. I love you, I finally get to be with mom again, tell Weiss I love her." With that the last signs of life left her eyes and her body went limp in my arms.

I wailed," RUBY, no no no no Ruby, you can't leave me. I wouldn't know what to do." This can't be happening, this is all just a nightmare. Yeah I probably came in drunk last night and am sleeping. I'll wake up with Blake in my arms and Ruby and Weiss asleep in their bed. I was making this all up I knew it was happening I just didn't want to accept it. I was hold Ruby slowly rocking back a forth whispering her name over and over again.

Pyrrha's POV

I ran through the forest my team right behind me. We had brought Weiss to the medical ward and gotten ready and were on our way to help. I didn't know what happened, but our friends needed our help so we ran to the call. I ran through a bush to see a small opening. A battlefield lay before me Nevermore feathers everywhere two dead Nevermore, I looked over to my right and my heart stopped. I saw the three members of team RWBY. Jaune ran up next to me.

He simply said," Oh my god."

**The feels in this story are killing me, but I'm very proud of it. Please review and got to CakeLegends account please, and review if you want full lemons or not please. Thanks Apex19 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**That first chapter was in my opinion pretty good, I have been wanting to write something like this for a while now. So when CakeLegends gave me permission to adopt his fanfiction I was thrilled. If you haven't read his original fanfiction then you really should. I will be posting the original chapter sometime in the future. So read review again this isn't as graphic as the first chapter, but I've decided there will be lemons in later chapters so yeah. I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter out; I'm renovating my house so everything is messed up, but sorry. Monty and RT own RWBY aka my life. CakeLegends made the idea for this fanfiction I am merely expanding upon it.**

The Silver Lining Chapter 2

Pyrrha's POV

No, no no no no, was all I thought this couldn't be happening. Jaune was standing next to me his face held no emotion what so ever, his face was dark and I wasn't sure if he was crying or not. I tried and ultimately failed to not cry in front of Jaune or anyone for that fact. He put his arm around me and we slowly walked over to Ruby and Yang. Ruby looked I bad shape the gashes were directly on her midsection, the life had left her eyes. I remembered I used to be jealous of her, because I thought Jaune and her were going out.

Flashback

_ I was sitting on the roof softly crying, I didn't cry in front of people, but I cried only occasionally. I saw Ruby and Jaune laughing walking back to the dorms then Jaune said something about her being amazing and hugged her. I couldn't take it I gasped and ran off, Ruby may have seen me but I didn't care she wouldn't find me. I was hidden behind a heating unit. I heard the door to the roof open, and small foot falls on the roof. _

_Ruby said," Pyrrha are you up here, I'm sorry it wasn't what it looked like." I stayed silent hoping she would give up and leave me alone. I heard her small footsteps coming closer and closer._

_She said," Pyrrha there you are, were you crying?" She had a confused face, but sat down next to me. _

_I took a deep breath and said," I'm fine, Jaune likes you more, you're cute, charming, kind, powerful, and adorable it's understandable why he likes you." Ruby now looked shocked and lightly punched my arm._

_She said," Pyrrha you're supposed to be the smart one here, I know what it looked like and I'm sorry, but wanna hear a secret?" I looked at her._

_I said," What secret Ruby?"_

_She laughed and said," Well I'm despite popular belief am not dating Jaune, but I'm dating Weiss." She whispered the last part and I was shocked to say the least._

_I asked," Really you have to be kidding right?"_

_She said," Nope, Wiess and I have been dating for about 3 months now, we kiss and sleep together the whole she bang, and occasionally there is a she bang." She laughed at her own joke._

_I said," Yang is rubbing off on you, but what have you been doing with Jaune."_

_She answered," I'm helping him learn to cook, I'm pretty good where do you think all the cookies come from, and expect a surprise. Now go back to your dorm." I nodded and felt much better. When I got back to the dorm Jaune had laid out a nice romantic dinner and the rest is history._

_End Flashback_

I was destroyed the girl next door, the charming, cute, little sister I never had was gone. She had helped me so much she was childish, but extremely skilled and wise.

I shakily said," J-J-Jaune, Jaune are they g-gone?" His face looked as if it was holding back a whirlwind of emotion. He slowly walked over to Blake and felt her neck for a pulse. The fortress that held back his sadness took a massive blow when he slowly stood up and silently shook his head. I was devastated, Blake the quiet bookworm was gone. Jaune ever so slowly walked over to where I was kneeling next to Ruby and Yang. He shakily put his hand to the red headed leader's neck. Time slowed down as this blow broke him. He cried for the first time in my life I saw him cry, Jaune Arc the strong leader was weeping at the body of Ruby Rose our friend the red hooded grim reaper has met death herself. Jaune and I just held each other and cried, this wasn't how it was supposed to end we were all going to moving into an apartment by each of next year this wasn't right. I wasn't believing it, this wasn't happening it was all just a bad dream.

I heard a small gasp and the retched sound of someone throwing up. I saw Nora crying not trying to hid it wiping her mouth, and Ren with a solid cold face.

Nora asked," Jaune they're okay right?" He looked up his eyes read evidence of him crying and he slowly shook his head. Nora broke down to her knees sobbing loudly, Ren quietly walked over to Blake, they were close even though he and Nora were together together. He spoke something softly to Blake and closed her eyes. I noticed a single tear leave Ren's eye.

I said," J-Jaune, w-what about Y-Yang?" He slowly not wanting to find out the truth put two of his fingers to Yang's neck. He looked sad and darkened then surprised.

He said in a raspy surprised voice," There's a pulse she's alive." We all looked at Yang and all quickly circled around her.

Nora said quietly," What if she doesn't know she'll wake up to no sister or girlfriend." Nora was completely right, this wasn't right why is this happening.

Jaune said," Yang, Yang wake up come on you're okay." Yang slowly stirred, and move a bit.

Yang then fully woke up screaming," Ruby, RUBY." She turned to her sister and shook her. Jaune grabbed her shoulder, and she turned to him.

Jaune said," Yang, she's gone."

Yang looked a Jaune with a death glare," Shut the fuck up Arc, My sister wouldn't give up that easily." After a small argument Yang was still yelling at Jaune.

Jaune said," Yang there is no way around it she. is. dead." Yang paused for a moment and Yang blinked and broke down sobbing uncontrollably,

She whispered," This isn't happening, I'm a terrible sister. I-I'm sorry d-dad I didn't protect h-h-her." Nora grabbed and held the blond brute crying as well.

Jaune said," We need to get back to school guys they need to know." You could hear Jaune get choked up towards the end. He slowly picked up Ruby's lifeless form, and Ren picked up Blake. Yang gathered up there weapons and we started the long walk back. Nora and I walked a little behind crying softly. Yang was walking a head completely silent, she was in her own world.

The walk was long and full of despair. Yang was the first to walk in, and encountered Velvet.

She squeaked," Hi Yang, you look sad what's the matter." Velvet then saw Ren and Jaune walk in, her stomach dropped.

She said," Oh no."

**He guys what's up, you probably think this chapter is over, because this is an AN. Well my amazing girlfriend talked me into giving you guys an extra-long chapter** **since this chapter took so long so yeah. This will be mainly freezerburn, but team JNPR will make appearances I thought Pyrrha's POV was appropriate. Read review and all that. P.S Wiess has no idea what's going on got knocked out and all that.**

Wiess POV

I woke up and a white light invaded my vision. My head was killing me, and I had no idea how I got here. I looked around I was in the Beacon medical ward. My had was pounding and my right shoulder was on fire. I saw a sleeping Yang sitting in a chair next to me, I wonder where Ruby and Blake were. Yang stirred and woke, it seems she has been crying.

I asked," What happened Yang?"

She groggily said," You don't remember? Oh dust you were knocked out." She was whispering things like no and oh dust.

I asked," How long was I out?"

She nervously said," almost an entire day." I was shocked all I remembered was 3 Nervermore and then nothing.

I said worry growing in me," Yang where is Ruby and Blake?" Yang started sobbing violently.

I was terrified," Yang where are they?" She continued to sob.

She eventually said," W-W-Wiess, I don't want to say thing, but t-t-they are g-g-g-gone." The words hit me like a ton of bricks, this isn't true.

I said," Xiao Long don't fuck with me, now tell me where. are. they?" She sobbed even more violently. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

I said," Yang, Yang your lying don't do this to me. Ruby and Blake aren't gone they're at the dorm right… Right?" She continued sobbing the strong powerful blond wept like a child. I couldn't keep the tears in and started sobbing. The rooms temperature was being changed frequently due to our powers. We heard someone walk into the small room. It was Ozpin, he waved his hand and the room went back to normal. He looked sad, stressed, and seemed he was not sleeping.

He said," Miss Xiao Long, Miss Schnee. I'm so sorry Ms. Goodwitch told to send more than one team, but I didn't listen. It's all my fault I'm sorry." He fell to his knees by the hospital bed, and for the first time in my life I saw, my headmaster cry.

He cried softly and said," I once told Ruby that I make many bad decisions, but this is the worst of my life. I have never lost any of my students some have been hurt, but this is all my fault." He said something about making up to us, that we were excused from class until further notice, and quickly left.

Yang was still sobbing and I couldn't stop crying, Yang asked brokenly," What are we going to do now?"

The next few days were a blur I felt absolute nothingness, Yang and I barely talked and we just sat around the dorm doing nothing. Occasionally Jaune or Pyrrha would appear in the doorway to check on us, and then would leave food or something. I tried not to sleep for whenever the darkness enveloped me the sweet voice of my leader would grace my ears, only to be ripped away by the sun. I couldn't even imagine what Yang felt she saw firsthand what happened. I never saw what happened and I didn't push Yang for answers. The wake had come and gone in a haze of despair. They had erected a small shrine to Ruby and Black in front of the school where Ruby and I met. It held pictures of them and short biographies. I looked over to Yang who was sitting in the corner clutching Blake's famous bow. I looked at the smooth silky cape in my hands which previously belonged to my true love. The funeral was tomorrow to be held in the school, Yang was going to speak.

The Funeral was going quietly; the ceremony was beautiful, and peaceful. Then it was time for Yang to speak I was going to speak directly after her. Yang slowly stood up and walked up to the podium. She shakily opened a small piece of paper.

She spoke," R-Ruby Rose and B-Blake Belladonna, My sister and best friend, my teammate and my girlfriend. Ruby was a kind soul she touched everyone she met, always the optimistic and cheerful. I remember when she met Weiss all she wanted to do was be friends with her. That's Ruby kind and always wanted to make a friend, she was the corner stone for team RWBY and I have no idea what I am going to do without her." She cut it a bit short because she broke down crying, after a minute or two and Pyrrha helping her out she continued.

She said," Blake Belladonna was my world, she was kind, shy, cute, and quick witted. She was everything to me and I don't know how I'm going to live without her by my side. When we first met she act cold and distant, but after getting to know her she opened up to me, and I'm so glad I never gave up on her. She was my friend, partner, and teammate she was family. People who don't go to this school don't understand the bond built between team members. Ruby was family and Blake was practically family, and they were both ripped away in the height of their lives. I wondered the past few days why bad things happen to good people. I ended up with this thought, if you had a garden and you were picking flowers wouldn't you pick the most beautiful?" With that she got off the stage and sat down next to me, she and I were both crying quietly.

The rest of the funeral finished, Yang and I made our way back to our dorm. Once in we crumbled sitting on opposite sides of the room.

**This brings us to CakeLegends original chapter so I'll post that with this okay. Thanks for reading and review please. PS I will be making lemons so sorry to anyone who doesn't want them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Apex19, and this is the original Silver Lining chapter given to me by CakeLegends. I didn't change a thing, so read it and it is in timeline order correctly so till next time peace. **

AN: This is my attempt at writing a Freezerburn one-shot. Ruby was dating Weiss and Blake was Dating Yang. Ruby and Blake died during an accident. Lets see how I did...-CakeLegends

-The Silver Lining -

The darkness of their dorm, illuminated only by the window's ray of moonlight, was nothing compared to that which dominated the Blonde's mood.

She sat in the middle of the floor. From the back, she would have seemed immobile and content. The ladder wasn't true. She was immobilized by loss, a feeling she had never dreamt of.

"I miss you."

Her whispered words were aimed at the two girls she would never get back. The two girls she loved more than the world.

Weiss watched on, hidden in the shadows near the door as Yang cried silent tears.

The loss had affected Weiss just as much. Not a night would go by where Ruby's sweet voice would grace her ears, only to be torn away by approaching consciousness.

Her crimson, hyperactive lover and her brooding friend were the only family she had besides The Blonde. Yang was the only one she had left. Having someone she held so close taken away from her broke her heart into a million pieces.

Now, as she watched her ever-strong best friend cry, The Heiress felt as though she was stepping on the shards of her own shattered heart.

*Crinkle*

Weiss eyes widened. Realizing she had been unconsciously shifting forward, Weiss looked down to see the broken glass that scattered across the floor.

She saw the blood that rested on the razor like edges of the transparent shards. The small amount on each piece drew Weiss to a quick conclusion: Yang had tried to cut herself with little success. Her birth given abilities had betrayed her.

The Heiress raised her head to see a sad pair of purple eyes in the semi-darkness. Yang's eyes overlooked Weiss' nightgown covered body and let-down hair. The Heiress felt her stomach drop. She knew what would come next.

"You're just like her."

Yang's words made Weiss want to pick up a shard and take it to her wrists. The Blonde had taken the loss of her cat-eyed lover especially hard.

She walked over and sat next to the purple-eyed onlooker. Even Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine at Yang's aerating desperation.

"I know it's been difficult." Weiss began with her voice just above a whisper. "Blake and I...are not the same."

"You are similar." Yang gently shook her head, her gaze not once changing from its emotionless, darkness-piercing stare. "And…And I'm almost like Ruby. We could..."

"Yang." Weiss interrupted, hoping to stop the conversation before it evolved.

The Blonde had spoken the words before. Weiss didn't need to let her finish the sentence to understand what she was instigating.

Blake was cold and calculating, but had a soft side. Weiss matched that description well.

Ruby was energetic and funny, with an underlying sense of wisdom. It was no surprise that Yang fit those words.

"We can't do this, Yang." Weiss whispered, her command almost pleading.

"I can be like her." Yang begged, her whisper almost as heart wrenching as her tearing eyes. "And...And you can be my Blake."

"Yang, please don't do this to me." Weiss muttered, her own vision becoming blurry with her increasing grief. "We can't just-"

"It's not like we aren't friends."

"I know, but-"

"We can't bring them back."

"Yang…" Weiss choked. Tears finally fell from her eyes. "Please don't-"

Yang's lips pressed desperately against Weiss'. The Heiress fought back for a moment, stopping as Yang's hand held the back of her head in place. She knew fighting would grant nothing. For every ounce of strength Weiss had, Yang was fifty-thousand times stronger.

Yang pulled away. Weiss saw tears falling down the face the Blonde. When Weiss spoke, a fearful whisper was all she could produce.

"Yang, please... I don't want to do this."

Yang's sad gaze remained unbroken. "Then why were your lips moving?"

Weiss felt her brick wall collapse as she realized the truth of the words. She closed her eyes, wincing away from the ominous purple gaze.

"I know you won't think of me." Yang whispered somberly. "And I'm sorry I can't think of you yet. Maybe someday..."

Weiss felt Yang's finger prod up her chin. She glanced at the sorrow-filled stare once more.

Yang bit her lip. "Maybe someday we will. Until then...It's okay."

Weiss swallowed. She locked their eyes once more. Words couldn't describe the immense melancholy she felt.

"I love you."

Weiss words came out as a barely audible whisper. Yang understood what she meant. In a way, they loved each other. Not for who they were, but for whom they were similar. They didn't- couldn't truly love one another. Not in that way. Not yet.

"I love you, too."

But until then, it was okay.

Their lips collided once more, a bridge for each other's pain. Yang didn't feel happy, but a weight was lifted as Weiss mounted atop her, kissing harder and more disparate.

The tears didn't stop as they made love. Yang felt a wound reopen in her heart as her dead sister's name was whispered in tearful ecstasy.

They awoke in the false comfort of each other's embraces. Their clothes were scattered around the dorm floor.

Yang looked down at the Heiress snuggling closely. While anyone else would have seen the white-haired beauty, Yang saw only Blake.

Every disaster has a silver lining. Most would agree it would have been better if the disaster never happened. But no one can deny the fact that broken hearts will find anything to mend themselves.

And for now, that was okay.


End file.
